


The Incalescence of Longing

by notallbees



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Facial Shaving, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Retainer Swap, Sexual Tension, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees
Summary: "Will you go riding with me this afternoon?""No, Your Majesty," Hubert replied, his expression unchanging.Khalid raised his eyebrow. "Why not?""There is work to be done here, Your Majesty," Hubert replied.Khalid winced inwardly; two full titles in as many sentences was never a good sign. "You're cross with me."In a world where Claude and Hubert have always been together, still they both find it difficult to talk about their true feelings.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46
Collections: FE3H Valentine's Exchange 2021





	The Incalescence of Longing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paintingtomato (Mogster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogster/gifts).



> happy valentines day, paintingtomato!!
> 
>   
> Please note that Claude is referred to as Khalid in this story, which is his 'real' Almyran name (although this was never revealed in-game so isn't _technically_ game canon, I guess...)

The weather was unseasonably cold for the time of year, and Khalid was grateful for the steaming towel that Hubert placed against his face and neck. His touch was, as ever, precise and considered, if not tender. With his eyes closed, Khalid relaxed back in his chair, aware of Hubert standing over him. Khalid pictured the look of concentration on Hubert's features as he considered his task. After a few moments Hubert removed the towel, placing it to one side, and began to brush a soapy lather onto Khalid's throat and neck, each stroke sure and deliberate. 

Khalid had a regular barber who was usually entrusted with the task, but the man had fallen ill, and Hubert had waved aside Khalid's protest that he was perfectly capable of shaving his own face. It would not be the first time that Hubert had volunteered for the task, and indeed there were few people that either of them would trust to put a blade to the King's throat, but Khalid was pleased by Hubert's insistence on handling the matter himself. Hubert had been distant of late, holding himself an arm's length apart from Khalid, and he was intrigued by Hubert volunteering for a task that necessitated at least some contact between them. 

"Hubert," Khalid murmured, as Hubert worked. 

"Mm?"

Despite knowing that Hubert would dislike it, Khalid opened his eyes to watch his face as he worked, smiling when he saw the flash of displeasure in Hubert's eyes. "Will you go riding with me this afternoon?"

"No, Your Majesty," Hubert replied, his expression unchanging.

Khalid raised his eyebrow. "Why not?"

"There is work to be done here, Your Majesty."

Khalid winced inwardly; two full titles in as many sentences was never a good sign. "You're cross with me."

Hubert did not sigh, but when he exhaled next there was a very slight emphasis on the sound. "What would I be cross with you for?"

"Am I to guess?" Khalid said.

"It would be wiser for me to divulge, given that I am the one with the weapon," Hubert observed. "However, since there is nothing to tell—"

Khalid sighed. "Enough." He reached out and wrapped his fingers around Hubert's wrist.  
"Tell me. What's troubling you?"

Hubert looked down at Khalid's hand. For a moment, neither spoke. Khalid slid his thumb beneath the edge of Hubert's cuff, touching the delicate skin of his wrist, finding the pulse that echoed there. Then Hubert cleared his throat and tilted his wrist, dislodging Khalid's grasp.

"I don't advise distracting me," Hubert murmured, as he set down the brush and picked up the straight razor instead. "Unless you'd like a section of your royal neck removed."

Khalid's smile widened, but he said nothing, instead watching as Hubert deftly opened the razor and tested it against the strop. It was always pleasant to watch Hubert carry out a task; his methodical approach was soothing, if infuriating on occasion. Once Hubert was satisfied with the razor's edge, he leaned closer, gently placing a fingertip against Khalid's jaw. 

"Do not move," he instructed, his voice soft. Slowly he drew the razor neatly up Khalid's throat, the blade scraping against his skin. After each stroke, Hubert moved the razor aside to clean it, then repeated the motion. 

Khalid found himself breathing very softly while Hubert worked. It was always thrilling, to be the focus of Hubert's undivided attention, and he could not help but be reminded of the first time Hubert had held a blade to his throat, the failed assassination attempt when he was eight, and Hubert eleven. 

"Do you ever find it remarkable?" he murmured, as Hubert wet the blade once more. "How we came to trust one another?"

"What I find remarkable is your inability to be quiet even when I have a knife at your neck," Hubert said calmly. "Can you be still another minute?"

Khalid only smiled for answer, and sat quietly as Hubert carefully shaved a neat line down each cheek, neatening the rough edges of his beard. When he'd finished, Hubert took another damp, steaming towel, and used it to wipe away the excess lather from Khalid's face and neck. 

Before giving Khalid leave to move, Hubert put a hand on his jaw and gently tilted his head to the side, observing him in the light with his cool, evaluating stare. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he drew his fingertips across Khalid's throat, testing the effectiveness of his work. The gentle touch was equal parts threatening and arousing; when Khalid swallowed heavily, Hubert raised one eyebrow a fraction. Apparently satisfied with his work, he stood, and began to tidy away the shaving apparatus. 

"Thank you," Khalid said, touching his throat. Which tingled where Hubert had touched him. His coarse fingertips glided easily over his own skin. Hubert had done an excellent job, of course. "There's something you want to talk to me about, isn't there?"

Hubert was half turned away from him, but Khalid still noted the way his shoulders tensed. "Morfis has written to me again," he said, turning around, his expression neutral as he leaned back against the table. 

Khalid glanced at him. "Have they anything new to say for themselves?" At Hubert's weary look, Khalid sighed. "Then my answer is still the same."

Hubert's jaw tightened a fraction. "We would do well not to anger their council. The alliance in Morfis may be fractious at present, but once they settle their differences—"

"I have no desire to interfere in Morfissian politics," Khalid scolded gently.

"And by refusing to align with any one tribe, you risk them all uniting against Almyra."

Khalid sighed again. "Hubert…"

"Majesty," Hubert replied coolly. 

Khalid moved closer to him. "You know I have no desire to marry yet," he said softly. 

Hubert's lip curled. "It may appear to some that you have no desire to marry at all."

"Perhaps they're right."

"Foolish," Hubert said, looking away from him. 

Khalid reached around him, closing his hand around Hubert's wrist again. "You don't want to see me married off to some poor girl," he said quietly.

"The throne needs an heir," Hubert replied, refusing to turn and meet his gaze.

"Easily achieved without me taking a wife," Khalid argued. He put his other hand on Hubert's hip, moving close enough for their bodies to come into contact. "I believe you're familiar with the process."

Hubert clicked his tongue. "And well aware it's a process I have no part of," he said, pushing Khalid's hand off his hip. "The council won't allow you to put off marriage forever." He turned to look at Khalid, his face calm and unreadable. "Better to choose now, before a choice is forced on you."

"A choice between the daughters of squabbling Morfissian chieftains is no choice at all."

"Then you should have made a decision when you still had the luxury of choice."

"I've _made_ my decision," Khalid argued, his voice soft but firm. He shook his head, casting his gaze off to one side. "I made it a long time ago."

A heavy silence followed his words. He waited for Hubert to clear his throat, to turn his back and go, to pretend that he didn't know what Khalid meant. Instead, Hubert sighed quietly, then he lifted his hand and wiped a smear of shaving cream from a spot just below Khalid's temple. "Like I said," he murmured. "Foolish."

Khalid lifted his eyes to meet Hubert's gaze. He'd spent many long hours studying the man before him, learning every look, every minute expression, every careful gesture. "Alright," he said, holding Hubert's pale gaze. "I'll marry one of them. Pick one. I won't complain."

Hubert's expression twitched. 

"However," Khalid continued. "Any agreement I make to an alliance with Morfis comes with conditions attached."

"Naturally," Hubert replied, unmoved. 

Khalid smiled. "You know what I want."

Hubert cast his gaze down momentarily. "That...would be unwise."

"Those are my terms."

A brief silence followed his words. Hubert didn't look at him, still considering his own reply, but at last he released a heavy sigh and, groaning, pressed the heels of his palms against his closed eyes. "Curse me for aligning myself with the most _stubborn_ man this side of the Taryn Sea."

Khalid made a little sound of disappointment in his throat. "Is this a rejection?"

Hubert dropped his hands, scowling at him. "Need I remind you that you haven't asked me for anything yet?"

"My father took two brides," Khalid argued, sidestepping Hubert's complaint. 

"Not in the same week," Hubert replied in a weary tone. "And both of his choices were of political merit."

Khalid rolled his eyes. "He and my mother didn't marry for any political gain, and you know it. They just couldn't keep their hands off each other."

"Which, to my knowledge, is not a condition _you_ suffer from," Hubert rejoined neatly.

Stung by his words, Khalid narrowed his eyes. "If you gave me the chance, perhaps. I will not take what is not freely given."

Hubert laughed. "And yet you try to blackmail me into an alliance with you?"

"You're trying to push me away," Khalid accused, standing his ground. "You know I won't let you."

"And if my wish is to be apart from you?" Hubert said, tilting his head. 

Khalid gritted his teeth. "Leave then, if my company is so abhorrent to you!"

"You cannot have everything you want!" Hubert replied angrily, colour flushing his cheeks. 

" _You_ are the only thing I have _ever_ wanted!"

A horrible silence followed his words. For several moments they only glared at one another, panting and furious. Then Khalid dropped his gaze to Hubert's parted lips, and Hubert unconsciously swayed toward him. They were kissing the next moment. Khalid slid an arm around Hubert's neck to drag him down and keep him there, while Hubert placed his hands on Khalid's hips. His touch was tentative at first, until Khalid's tongue parted his lips, and his grip grew more forceful in response.

"Majesty—" Hubert mumbled, withdrawing from him an inch. He groaned and pushed his forehead to Khalid's, closing his eyes tightly. "Khalid."

A shiver rolled down Khalid's spine in answer. "Hubert," he murmured, smiling. "Don't say you're going to stop so soon."

Hubert swallowed heavily. "We should not—"

"We should," Khalid insisted, grasping handfuls of Hubert's clothing. He closed his eyes tightly, stomach turning over in anticipation. "Unless...you don't want to?"

Hubert groaned, cupping his hands around Khalid's face. "Of course I want to," he said with feeling, before crushing his lips to Khalid's once more. 

Khalid sighed, and tilting his head he gentled the kiss somewhat, slipping his arm around Hubert's waist. Hubert was obviously inexperienced, and Khalid did his best to guide him gently, pleased when Hubert quickly responded to his urging. Steering them across the room, Khalid walked Hubert back to the divan, smiling when he sat down heavily. He drew up the hem of his dishdasha so that he could straddle Hubert's thighs, cupping his jaw as he leaned in to kiss him again. 

"Put your hands on me," he whispered, breaking the kiss just long enough to speak. "Hubert—"

With a soft, desperate sound, Hubert put his arms around Khalid, clutching at his dishdasha to pull him closer. They kissed hungrily, and Khalid hugged his knees tightly around Hubert's hips as he stroked their tongues together slowly, reveling in the sensation. He slid one of his hands into Hubert's hair, brushing it back from his face, tucking it behind his ear. As he did so, his fingers brushed the shell of Hubert's ear and caused him to shiver, and Khalid grinned, breaking their kiss briefly. He kissed the corner of Hubert's mouth, then turned his head and brushed his lips against Hubert's ear, smiling again when Hubert shivered beneath him. 

"Were you made just to torment me?" Hubert murmured, clenching handfuls of Claude's clothing. "Nn...are you sure…?"

"Sure of what?" Khalid asked in a low voice, closing his lips around Hubert's earlobe and sucking it briefly. "Sure of you?" When Hubert gave a tight nod, Khalid straightened up and cupped Hubert's face between his hands. "We don't need to make things complicated just yet, do we?"

Hubert frowned. "You're a King. I believe it is already complicated."

Khalid laughed. "The situation perhaps, but not this." He touched Hubert's lips with his fingertips. "Not us."

Closing his eyes, Hubert leaned against Khalid's hand. "I won't do you the disservice of second guessing your choice," he murmured. Then, opening his eyes again, he held Khalid's gaze with his own fierce stare. "I know how well you know your own mind. But promise me that you will consider all the outcomes before you...make any offer."

"I promise," Khalid said, leaving out the fact that he'd already considered the problem from every angle possible. "Now, why don't we forget about that for a little while," he continued. He slid his arm around Hubert's neck again, leaning in to kiss him once more. "I'm still hungry."

"You are insufferable," Hubert replied with humour, though he came into the kiss just as eagerly, shyly grasping a handful of Khalid's hair as Khalid deepened the kiss. 

At last the chime of a distant bell drew them apart, and Khalid grinned when he noticed that Hubert's chin was pink, roughened by the scrape of his beard. 

"I must go," Hubert said regretfully. "A meeting with the council."

"Come to me later," Khalid suggested, watching with a fond smile as Hubert straightened his clothing. 

Hubert cleared his throat. "Once I have written to Morfis, perhaps."

Khalid groaned. "Won't you at least give me the chance to see whether my conditions will be met?" he asked as Hubert crossed to the door.

Hubert glanced back at him with a faint, enigmatic smile. "I have a feeling you'll get what you desire, Your Majesty."

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1359835590708060162) | [read my fe3h fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/works?fandom_id=23985107)


End file.
